Destiny: The Taken Guardians
by TheSaltySapphire
Summary: Fireteam Hell Bringers has destroyed Crota's soul and saved the Traveler from the Darkness of the Black Garden, and now they face a new challenge in Oryx. But with Oryx taking their enemies and using them as his pawns, it leaves the Guardians with one question. Can a Guardian be Taken too? OC/Cayde-6, OC/Amanda Holiday, OC/OC. Rating may change. Rated T for death and violence.


**I do not own any of the characters except for my OCs. Destiny and all the other characters and belong to Bungie.**

* * *

It was quiet on Venus. The Vex were standing around, seeming like statues almost as they stared at each other, as if they were talking telepathically. They were docile at the moment, not noticing the figure standing a few yards away, crouching behind the rubble of a nearby building. The figure, although crouched, seemed as if they would be very tall if they were standing straight up, and from their bulky appearance, it was safe to assume that the figure was male. Covering his body was a set of red armor, with gold designing over the chest plate, that looked like the emblem of the Iron Banner. A gold and red piece of cloth hung from his waist, and he held his red helmet in his hands.

The man's face was chiseled and his dark eyes glittered devilishly. He had a dark caramel brown skin, which was covered with scars from the many battles he had been in. His black hair was done up in dreadlocks, which fell just to his shoulders, starting at the lower portion of his head. The figure slid his helmet on, pulling his pulse rifle from his back. This man was a Guardian, defender of the Earth and a Titan to be exact. The man walked up the hill, approaching what looked to be a group of robots, looking to be no taller than the man himself. The robots had what looked to be moss and greenery attached to their metal limbs. These robots were called the Vex, creatures who were capable of traveling through time and this man was Connor Blackwood, one of the many guardians who were revived by a ghost to defend Earth. The man shifted his rifle in his arms as he continued to approach the Vex in front of him.

"This is Alpha. The Vex are approaching, right where we want them." Connor said, reloading his pulse rifle. "Do you copy?"

"We copy, Alpha." A female voice answered back. "Delta and I are in position and have them in our sights. Waiting for your signal."

"Gamma, do you copy?"

"I gotcha, Connor. Don't worry." A male voice spoke through the comm.

"Blue leader, did you get that?" Connor asked, as he raised his gun up, aiming it at the Vex.

"Yep. I got that Guardian." A robotic sounding voice broke through his comm, sounding rather amused. "Show 'em what you're made of."

"You got it, Cayde." The titan then unloaded on the Vex, gunning them down as they charged up the hill towards the Guardian. As some of the Vex got too close to him, they were shot down by his two other teammates in the grasses around them.

"Connor, you got enemies coming up behind you. Matt! Head in!" The female voice called through the comm.

"Did somebody call for the MATT?!" A warlock then dropped down from above, right into the middle of the group of Vex. Matt-1, a crazy warlock who had absolutely no care for his life, it seemed. The sunsinger warlock was, more or less, the one who would just run into firefights without any previous planning. He seemed to care not for strategy or anything of the sort, unless it really was needed. He was the jokester of the group and the one who had been a guardian for the longest. He was a mainly green Exo with some yellow accents, green eyes and yellow light behind his mouth. Once the Exo had landed in the middle of the Vex, he lobbed a grenade on the ground and then jumped into the air, watching it set all of the Vex surrounding him on fire.

"Thanks, Matt. Virna, keep the Vex off of our backs if we get into trouble. You're the only one in safe cover right now." Connor spoke, as he switched to his fusion rifle, reloading it before he leapt back into the fight. "Hey Matt, 50 Glimmer says that I can kill more Vex than you can."

"Oh you're so on, bro." The Exo laughed, running through the crowd of Vex, shooting them down with his shotgun.

"Can you all please stay focused on the mission? You're all acting like a bunch of children!" Connor's ghost complained.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Virna commented as she aimed at a Vex's exposed core, sniping it down. Virna Qanj, a Hunter class Guardian, whom Connor and Matt had met during one of their missions on the Cosmodrome. She was alone, fighting off a group of the Hive and she seemed to be overtaken, until they arrived to save her. Virna was an Awoken, a somewhat of a descendent of the human race, since they had originated from humans who had fled during the collapse, caught out in the asteroid field between Light and Darkness. Her skin was a very pale blue color and her eyes were a vibrant, bright blue. She, like all Awoken, had this strange, ethereal glow about her. Her skin seemed to have some sort of energy faintly traveling over it, while her eyes glowed brightly with power. Her hair fell just above her shoulders. Her bangs fell in her face constantly, so she mostly kept them pinned back. It was a grayish-light blue color, though it was more light blue than gray.

"Oi! Mate! I'm gonna need some help up front here. We got Minotaurs' coming in!" Connor called out, as a Minotaur raced towards him. The titan just walked on as the Minotaur continued to run at him. Just before it seemed like the Minotaur was going to hit him, Connor jumped and rolled out of the way, firing his fusion rifle. The Minotaur gave a shriek and stumbled, falling to its knees. Before he could kill the Minotaur, it was shot directly in the exposed core and it just fell apart. "Virna! I could've gotten that one!"

"Sucks to be you, Connor." The Awoken said over the comm with a hint of amusement in her voice. Connor then shook his head and reloaded his fusion rifle, turning around to the line of Vex standing a few meters away from him. They were all locked down, loaded and seemed ready to fire upon the Guardians. As Connor turned back to the Vex in front of him, he heard something flying. He looked up to see a purple ball of void energy flying above him. The ball landed in the middle of the group of Vex, causing them to be instantly disintegrated. Three of the Vex were not immediately killed, just stunned. Connor took his chance and plowed right through the three, driving his fists into their stomachs, sending the Vex bodies flying across the terrain, until they hit a large rock farther down.

"I'm still counting those stunned three as my kill. I did use the Nova Bomb after all." A snarky voice called over the comms. Kyle O'Riley was the fourth member and final member of the Fireteam. A warlock whom they had met on Venus during a patrol mission. Kyle, like Connor, was a human. His skin was rather dark, but not as dark as Connor's was. It was somewhat of a light tan color, with freckles dotting his cheeks. His hair was a sandy blonde color and was constantly spiked up with gels or other hair products. His chin had a slight beard on it, neatly trimmed with a hint of after shave on his mustache. He was rather tall, standing at 6' 4", and his body was very bulky, a lot of muscle built up over years of fighting for the City. His eyes were a brilliant green color, like the color of the leaves back at their home. They sparkled with danger and a bit of humor could be seen behind them. "Let's just hurry up and finish this, okay? I want to get back to the Tower."

"Calm yourself, okay? Just enjoy this and have some fun with the Vex." The titan said as he lifted his fusion gun behind him, firing and killing a Vex that had tried to attack him from behind. Connor shot his fusion rifle left and right, shooting down the Vex with the highly concentrated bolt of void energy, until he heard the click in the gun. Cursing, he hurried to pull out another round of ammunition, hearing the Vex getting closer to him. His fingers fumbled, dropping the pack onto the grassy terrain. As he bent down to grab it, he heard footsteps, looking up just in time to see an arc grenade fall behind him, killing the Vex who had been behind him.

Connor looked up to see a woman stroll up to him, her boots making a satisfying crunching sound as she walked over the terrain. The woman stood around 5' 3", a black cloak falling from her shoulders. Black gauntlets with blue arms and grey armor plating on the shoulders, black boots, light blue straps that held her ammo to her belt and a Legendary Auto Rifle in her hands. Her helmet was black, with a light grey visor over her eyes. Her chest plate was mostly black, with a blue cloth draped over the right side of her chest. As Connor stood up, two warlocks came walking over. One warlock wore a green robe with a bright white band around his right arm. His helmet was black with what looked to be white and grey metal feathers coming from the sides of his helmet. In his hands was a green and blue shotgun, The Next Big Thing. The other warlock was donned in a red robe, with a bright blue band around his right arm. His helmet was white and red, with a golden visor. The top of the helmet seemed to come a bit over the visor, like the beak of a bird. In his hands was a Legendary Hand Cannon, Imago Loop. The titan offered his teammates a small smile as he stooped down to pick up his dropped ammo, continuing to reload his fusion rifle.

"Thanks, guys." Connor said with a nod, before turning his head to face the incoming Vex. "But looks like we got more company." He said, nodding his head a bit. A much larger group of Vex was approaching the Fireteam of four.

Matt and Kyle raised their weapons in the air, firing at the incoming Vex. Virna climbed on top of one of the nearby rocks and raised her Legendary Sniper Rifle, Devil's Dawn, keeping her eyes on the Vex, as she sniped down some of the ones that were getting too close for comfort.

"Hey, Connor. Incoming Vex from the rear flank." Kyle called out as he slid into the crowd of Vex Goblins in front of him, dropping a void grenade before jumping out of there. He barely had time to turn around and watch the sight as the Vex then exploded, disintegrating into void light.

"Got it." Connor acknowledged, punching a Vex out of his way, before turning to the group of Vex. A few bullets pierced through his armor, but he ignored the pain and continued to charge. He felt the energy around him start to change. The smell of ozone was in the air and he could hear the crackling of lightning. Connor was engulfed in an aura of lightning as he leapt into the air.

Fist of Havoc.

Connor took a quick glance down towards the Vex, aiming for the spot right in the center. He hurled towards them, the most of the electricity moving towards his fists. He could feel them humming with power. His body slammed down right in the middle of the group of Vex, throwing his fists onto the ground. An electric shockwave moved from him and through the ground, knocking the Vex around him to the ground and sending electrical currents through their bodies, disintegrating some, causing others to fly some two hundred feet away. Connor stood up, turning to face his friends, only to find them taking out the last of the Vex.

"Well, there's that finished." Virna spoke, hopping down from the rock, slinging her sniper over her back.

"That was great!" Matt cheered, pumping his fist into the air. He let out a whoop and jumped up into the air, before falling ungracefully on his rear.

"Great job Guardians. I'll be sure to let Ikora and Zavala know how well you did out here." Cayde's voice cut in through each of their ghosts. "Find the information we need and then make your way back. I have another mission for you four to do."

"What do you think it is this time? Another unauthorized mission to find a Warp Drive for Eris's ship?" Kyle asked, as the Guardians headed towards one of the buildings. The four Guardians burst into laughter at that. Ah yes. The four of them had gone on an unauthorized mission for Cayde a while back to find a Stealth Drive and then make a beacon on the ship. They succeeded, but It was quite the understatement to say that Zavala was very angry at Cayde's decision. Before they could make it any further, Matt stepped around and stopped Connor in his tracks

"Oh wait! Connor! You owe me 50 Glimmer! I won the contest!" The Exo cried out, jumping in Connor's path to stop him.

"What?!" Connor frowned, glaring at his friend. "No, you're delusional. I got more kills than you did!" Before the Exo could open his mouth to defend himself, his ghost then materialized next to him.

"I've kept score. Kyle got twenty-six kills, Virna got thirty-eight, Connor got sixty-two, and Matt got sixty-three."

"Beaten by ONE kill! Ha! Eat that!" The Exo celebrated, raising his hands to the sky. He then turned back to his friend, extending his hand out. "Glimmer please."

Connor sighed and brought his Ghost out. "Ghost, transfer 50 Glimmer to Matt's account."

His Ghost gave him what seemed to be a very unamused look. "Eventually, you will run out of Glimmer due to bets like this. You're almost as bad as Cayde!" The Ghost then sighed. "Transferring Glimmer."

"Hey. I'll have you know that I do not run out of Glimmer due to bets! ...most of the time." Virna giggled a little at Cayde's comment, trying her best to muffle the laughter. However, Cayde heard it loud and clear. "You find something funny, Guardian?" The Vanguard asked, with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"I find it funny that you think you don't run out of Glimmer from all your betting. You're practically in debt."

"Hey. I win more bets than your friend over there. That's something to be proud of."

The Exo grinned at his friend as he looked down at his account on his ghost's feed, seeing the 50 Glimmer added. "Maybe one day you'll win one of these bets, old friend." He then let out a robotic sounding laugh. "Or not. Karma is always on my side when it comes to these bets!"

"Hey, Virna, Connor." The Hunter Vanguard's voice suddenly popped back in on their feed. "Did you find the information we need?"

"Just one moment, Cayde." The female hunter spoke, as she headed into the nearby building. Inside, it was dusty and rubble was everywhere. The building seemed as if it were on the brink of collapse. Walking to the back corner of the room, there was a computer standing there. On the screen was a few images of certain places on Mars and Venus, along with a few blueprints of some new Vex that she hadn't seen before. She sent her Ghost out, allowing it to scan the computer for the information. Her friends had followed her in after a few moments, holding their weapons up and searching around the place, in case there was any enemies lurking around. As her Ghost scanned, Virna searched through the computer, trying to find any file, any scrap of information they needed for this.

"I found something!" Her Ghost exclaimed, causing Virna to instantly pull her hands off of the console. "The Vex are apparently withdrawing from all their other worlds, to protect Venus from the Taken. They are apparently spreading farther and farther across Mars and the Moon, taking anything in their sight."

The four Guardians looks at each other in some uneasiness. The Taken were definitely the one enemy that they could all say they hated the most. After all, they had lost a fireteam member to the Taken. A human, male hunter named Nathan. They had been sent off by Zavala for a mission a few weeks ago on the Dreadnaught. The five of them had gotten surrounded by Taken, and Nathan had ended up being knocked off the edge. Neither his body, nor his Ghost had been able to be recovered.

"Does it say anything about how many Cabal have been taken?" Cayde questioned as Virna stepped away from the computer.

Her Ghost took a long look at the different files before he spoke. "No. All it says is that the numbers are huge. The Vex have even made some sort of truce with the Cabal to try and fight them back." These words shocked all of them. The Vex were known for being so evil they despised every other evil entity. So to have them team up against one enemy with another race, it was quite shocking to say the least.

The Hunter Vanguard was quiet for a few moments, before he had finally decided to speak. "You all get back to the Tower as soon as you can. Zavala will want to hear more about this. I'd tell him, but.. He's still angry at me for failing to show up to that meeting last week. See you back at the Tower, Guardians." With a small click, the comms turned off.

With the four Guardians left in silence, all they could do was stare at each other. This was so bizarre that it was almost hard to believe, even though they had heard it with their own ears. "What do you all make of this?" Connor finally asked as he started to walk out of the building. "The Vex teaming up against the Cabal to take down the Taken..."

"I dunno... But it just means that the Taken are more of a threat than we first realized." Kyle spoke as he and the rest of their Fireteam followed Connor out of the building. "They were already such a big threat, since they were able to Take the other enemies we've fought before, but now?" He sighed and shook his head a little. "I mean, we can still take them. We've all fought them before and we've all come out alive."

"Battered and bruised, and with some of my limbs missing, but alive." Matt added in with a slight chuckle to his voice. "But what if the Taken somehow manage to Take a Guardian?" At that question, the air around the Guardians almost immediately started feeling cold, even though it was boiling hot.

"What? You stupid or something? That's not gonna happen!" Kyle said with a bit of a strained laugh. "Guardians can't be Taken! It's never happened before."

"But that doesn't mean it can't happen in the future." Virna pointed out. "It's not like we can be immune to it... Maybe Oryx hasn't gotten a chance to corrupt a Guardian... Since we're constantly engulfed with Light." Silence fell over them once more as she said this. Could it happen? It was definitely possible, but unlikely. Oryx seemed to stay far away from any of the Guardians, as he had seen what had happened to his son many moons ago. In fact, they were the exact Fireteam that had killed Crota. Vanquished Atheon and several of Oryx's high up lieutenants. He seemed to know how much of a danger the Guardians were.

"We should head out." Kyle said as he held his hand out, his Ghost appearing above his palm. "The Vanguard would want to know what we've discovered, as Cayde is deciding to be a jackass and not tell Zavala for us."

"Well, would you want to tell Zavala about anything if he was pissed off at you for something?" Matt asked as he also summoned his Ghost. All four of them knew how terrifying it could be to have Zavala mad at them, as it had all happened at least once. The most memorable was when Cayde had sent them on an unauthorized mission to the Dreadnaught. They had gotten the heat from it as well, for even listening to Cayde to head onto the Dreadnaught.

"You got a point." He said with a sigh.

"Alright, let's head out. Ghost, transmat us to our ships."

"Transmatting to ships." Connor's Ghost replied. Connor's body, as well as his other friends, all became engulfed in a blueish-white light as they were transmitted from Venus up to their ships. Connor's body vanished and after a few moments, reappeared in his ship. The titan reached forward and grabbed ahold of the ship's control stick and then reached his hand up to turn on his comm again. "You all ready?"

"Yep."

"Affirmative."

"Ready as I'll ever be, Captain."

"Alright." He spoke, moving his ship forward. "Activating warp drive. I'll see you three back at the Tower."

* * *

 **So welcome to my very first Destiny project. This story follows the Fireteam of four Guardians, one hunter, one titan, and two warlocks. They are all my OCs, but two of them are based off of a couple people I know in real life.**

 **I hope I did Cayde-6 justice, but I am not very good at portraying sarcastic, cool characters like him, so I may have not done as good as I wanted to. But practice helps.**

 **Now, since the first game has absolutely no plot, I am going to twist the story a bit to make it a bit more interesting, and I'm bringing in some head cannons, that I like for Destiny, if it was not a video game.**

 **For starters, the Guardians cannot revive. They can only revive in the Crucible, which they are knocked unconscious instead. They are required to use bullets that will not kill, and their abilities (grenades and supers) are modified to not kill in the crucible. Guardians will die if they are killed in the field, or brought back to the Tower with injuries severe enough for any normal human to die.**

 **Exos are able to have their body torn apart and still be alive, as long as their central life source doesn't get destroyed. Like humans and Awoken have hearts, Exos have a heart-like object in their chest, which if completely destroyed, will kill them. It is heavily protected by layers of metal, so it is unlikely that an Exo will get killed, unless an enemy is specifically aiming for that spot.**

 **There are some Guardians who were chosen before they were dead, though they are very rare. Those ones grew up in the City, reading stories about the Guardians, until they are chosen one day by a Ghost to become one. Guardians can have families, although Zavala frowns upon it and Vanguards are supposed to not have lovers or children, though it has happened before.**

 **I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, but it might not happen for quite some time, due to work and me loosing ideas.**

 **Please review and give me some constructive criticism.**


End file.
